You have been the one for me …
by Sweet Malice
Summary: Porque al final comprendí, que no vale la pena seguir, sé que te he hecho llorar, pero quiero que sepas que tocaste mi corazón, me llegaste al alma, cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas DM


**Para el cabrón de mí ex para que aprenda lo que es amar de verdad, para mi mejor amiga de la infancia a la que no puedo olvidar, para América por aguantar todas mis locuras por MSN y para mí, porque necesito cree que a veces cuando alguien te abandona no significa que nos deja de querer. **

**Solo decirles que es un songfic de la hermosa canción** _**''Goodbye my lover''**_ **(las frases en _cursiva_ son partes desordenadas de la canción) si me permiten pedirles una cosa, lean el fic escuchando la canción y la historia es como sí la narrase Draco en primera persona.**

**Comenten por favor, realmente es muy importante para mí que lo hagan.**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son obra de la prodigiosa mente de J.K yo solo los uso con el afán de entretener al lector.**

* * *

**YOU HAVE BEEN THE ONE FOR ME ...**

_¿Te decepcione o te falle? ¿Acaso tengo que sentirme culpable o debo dejar que me enjuicies?_

Después de cada golpe que aceptamos, doloridos y magullados, cada sensación que tengo dice que soy un error de Dios y aunque lo nuestro fuese más odio que amor, _besé tus labios, sostuve tu cabeza, compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama. _

¿Cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Cómo descubrimos el vicio de reincidir en los errores? Yo solo sé que te ví sentada en lo alto de la escalera; estabas realmente sola mientras tu vestido quedaba marcado para siempre por las lagrimas voraces de tus ojos, estabas rota mientras el mundo giraba a tu entorno; quise protegerte, _pasar el resto del tiempo contigo_; solo recuerdo que te dije `` ¿Problemas en el paraíso? '' Conocí tus miedos y tú conociste los míos, _sujete tu mano con la mía _trate de hacerte feliz, _te robé el alma al adentrarse la noche, te observé mientras dormías durante algún tiempo_ y después me fui.

Cobarde tal vez, aunque yo prefiero llamarme humano,_ y es que ví el final antes de querer empezar,_ porque sabía que mi alma sufriría en el momento del último adiós, me di cuenta de que el amor es ciego cuando_, me cegaste el corazón_, es muy injusto para ti, pero tengo miedo y por eso nunca me podre quedar contigo.

¿Me recordaras como el tipo que estaba al fondo de cada botella? ¿Me recordaras como aquel que te vio llorar y te hizo sonreír? ¿Me recordaras como el hombre que te entrego un corazón de valor roto? ¿Me recordaras como aquel corazón que te llevo a la tormenta y no supo pedirte perdón por ello? Yo quería darte una historia diferente, me habría gustado _ser el padre de tus hijos_, reconozco que te mentí, pero te quería,_ y te quiero, te juro que eso es verdad,_ no sé vivir si tú no estás.

Aun sigo soñando con sujetar tu mano con la mía, aun sueño con volver a aquella escalera de Borgin y Burkes, pero no quiero una segunda oportunidad, porque sé que no te daré una historia diferente a la que ya te dí.

Y ahora tú te has ido, y ya no sé quién soy, pero sigo cerrando mis ojos y así tu ausencia parece pesar menos sobre la almohada, siento frío pero todavía no te he extrañado.

Recuerdo amargamente cada compañero de habitación que mantuvimos despierto por discutir sobre en qué lado del vaso debía ir nuestro respectivo cepillo de dientes, sabes, nunca te lo dije, pero siempre decía el mismo que tu para verte enfadada; estabas tan guapa.

Me dolió que las cosas acabaran así entre nosotros pero no encontré otra mejor, porque los dos hemos cambiado, porque ambos nos hemos desilusionado, porque nos hemos hecho demasiado daño y porque al final comprendí, que no vale la pena seguir, sé que te he hecho llorar, pero quiero que sepas que _tocaste mi corazón, me llegaste al alma, cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas,_ y aunque ya no seamos nada siempre te recordare por lo que algún día fuimos, de todos modos recuerda que, _estoy aquí para ti por si te interesa saberlo. _

Me costó decir adiós pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que estas mejor sin mí.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._


End file.
